Timeline
This is a timeline of events in the Prototype universe. 1939 * Peter Randall is born.Prima Official Game Guide 1955 * January 10: Raymond McMullen is born. 1960 * February 2: Dr. Bradley Ragland is born. 1962 * June 9: Project BLACKWATCH is established by DARPA and the Department of the Army. 1963 * Carnival I. Chimeric hybrids of the junk DNA virus discovered by Project BLACKWATCH injected into animals for testing 1964 * June 11: Carnival II. Hope, Idaho is estabilished as a self-sufficent community in which to test the Blacklight virus. 1968 * August 6: Michael K. Allan, the last of the Hope Children, dies. * August 8: An outbreak of the Blacklight virus takes place at Hope, Idaho, changing the town into an infected hell. * August 11: 70% of the population at Hope is infected. 1969 * July 5: Operation Altruistic begins. * July 7: Operation Altruistic ends. Hope, Idaho is destroyed, Elizabeth Greene and Pariah are recovered. * August 1: Pariah moved to clean room at Vandenberg Air Force Base as part of Project Crusade. 1971 * Robert Cross is born.Prima Official Game Guide 1975 * July 21: Raymond McMullen earns a Doctor's degree in Genetics at the University of Pennsylvania. 1976 * January 1: Karen Parker is born. * November 1: Raymond McMullen founds Gentek. 1978 * Gen. Peter Randall assumes full command over Blackwatch.Prima Official Game Guide * October 1: Elizabeth Greene is moved from Fort Detrick to New York, Governor's Island medical station. 1979 * Alex Mercer is born.In-game. 1986 * November 1: Bradley Ragland earns a Medical Doctor's degree at John Hopkins University. 1987 * September 9: Dr. Bradley Ragland is hired by Gentek Special Projects. 1989 * Raymond McMullen publishes a piece on non-coding sequences in junk DNA. He is approached by Blackwatch to work on Blacklight. 1992 * December 1: Dr. Bradley Ragland quits Gentek, refusing to work on Blacklight. 2002 * February 1: Karen Parker is hired by Gentek. 2003 * July 7: Karen Parker earns a Doctor's degree in genetics at Rutgers University. 2009 * Alex Mercer releases the Blacklight virus at Penn Station, infecting Manhattan. ** Day 01: Infection confirmed, Mercer escapes from Gentek morgue, first Marines arrive at Manhattan Island. ** Day 03: Mercer releases Elizabeth Greene from Blackwatch custody at the Gentek building. The Manhattan Island is sealed off in response - subways are shut down and the bridges fortified. **Day 04: 4% population infected. USS Ronald Reagan arrives in New York harbor to aid Blackwatch forces in isolating the island. Red Crown Command is estabilished at Battery Park. **Day 6: 20% population infected **Day 8: 49% population infected **Day 10: 68% population infected **Day 12: 81% population infected **Day 15: 60% population infected. Col. Ian Taggart panics and prepares his own evacuation, contrary to Gen. Randall's orders. ** Day 18: Firebreak commences. Reagan is compromised as Alex Mercer sneaks on board the carrier in the guise of Ian Taggart, while the Supreme Hunter does so too, disguised as Robert Cross. After a battle, Alex Mercer dumps the nuclear missile two hundred miles off the coast of New York, preventing the city's destruction. References Category:Prototype setting